cerberusarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Object D-11RS
'MBTi Type' 'ESTP' *'Dominant:' Extraverted Sensing *'Auxiliary:' Introverted Thinking *'Tertiary:' Extraverted Feeling *'Inferior:' Introverted Intuition 'Personality Portrait' As an ESTP, your primary mode of living is focused externally, where you take things in via your five senses in a literal, concrete fashion. Your secondary mode is internal, where you deal with things rationally and logically. ESTPs are outgoing, straight-shooting types. Enthusiastic and excitable, ESTPs are "doers" who live in the world of action. Blunt, straight-forward risk-takers, they are willing to plunge right into things and get their hands dirty. They live in the here-and-now, and place little importance on introspection or theory. The look at the facts of a situation, quickly decide what should be done, execute the action, and move on to the next thing. ESTPs have an uncanny ability to perceive people's attitudes and motivations. They pick up on little cues which go completely unnoticed by most other types, such as facial expressions and stance. They're typically a couple of steps ahead of the person they're interacting with. ESTPs use this ability to get what they want out of a situation. Rules and laws are seen as guidelines for behavior, rather than mandates. If the ESTP has decided that something needs to be done, then their "do it and get on with it" attitude takes precendence over the rules. However, the ESTP tends to have their own strong belief in what's right and what's wrong, and will doggedly stick to their principles. The Rules of the Establishment may hold little value to the ESTP, but their own integrity mandates that they will not under any circumstances do something which they feel to be wrong. ESTPs have a strong flair for drama and style. They're fast-moving, fast-talking people who have an appreciation for the finer things in life. They may be gamblers or spendthrifts. They're usually very good at story telling and improvising. They typically makes things up as they go along, rather than following a plan. They love to have fun, and are fun people to be around. They can sometimes be hurtful to others without being aware of it, as they generally do not know and may not care about the effect their words have on others. It's not that they don't care about people, it's that their decision-making process does not involve taking people's feelings into account. They make decisions based on facts and logic. ESTP's least developed area is their intuitive side. They are impatient with theory, and see little use for it in their quest to "get things done". An ESTP will occasionally have strong intuitions which are often way off-base, but sometimes very lucid and positive. The ESTP does not trust their instincts, and is suspicious of other people's intuition as well. The ESTP often has trouble in school, especially higher education which moves into realms where theory is more important. The ESTP gets bored with classes in which they feel they gain no useful material which can be used to get things done. The ESTP may be brilliantly intelligent, but school will be a difficult chore for them. The ESTP needs to keep moving, and so does well in careers where he or she is not restricted or confined. ESTPs make extremely good salespersons. They will become stifled and unhappy dealing with routine chores. ESTPs have a natural abundance of energy and enthusiasm, which makes them natural entrepreneurs. They get very excited about things, and have the ability to motivate others to excitement and action. The can sell anyone on any idea. They are action-oriented, and make decisions quickly. All-in-all, they have extraordinary talents for getting things started. They are not usually so good at following through, and might leave those tasks to others. Mastering the art of following through is something which ESTPs should pay special attention to. ESTPs are practical, observant, fun-loving, spontaneous risk-takers with an excellent ability to quickly improvise an innovativesolution to a problem. They're enthusiastic and fun to be with, and are great motivators. If an ESTP recognizes their real talents and operates within those realms, they can accomplish truly exciting things. 'Enneagram type' '[ cp6w7 sx/sp ]' 'Core :' Enneagram Type 6 *self-affirming courage *faithful affection *responsible discipline *dutiful loyalty *anxious ambivalence *belligerent scapegoating *needy conformism *paranoid obsession *self-destructive panic Type six people care more than most about safety and security. They can become trapped by compulsive anxiety, or by compulsive counterphobia. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to sense whether someone is telling the truth. Conflicted between trust and distrust. People of this personality type essentially feel insecure, as though there is nothing quite steady enough to hold onto. At the core of the type Six personality is a kind of fear or anxiety. This anxiety has a very deep source and can manifest in a variety of different styles, making Sixes somewhat difficult to describe and to type. What all Sixes have in common however, is the fear rooted at the center of their personality, which manifests in worrying, and restless imaginings of everything that might go wrong. This tendency makes Sixes gifted at trouble shooting, but also robs the Six of much needed peace of mind and tends to deprive the personality of spontaneity. The essential anxiety at the core of the type Six fixation tends to permeate the personality with a sort of "defensive suspiciousness." Sixes don't trust easily; they are often ambivalent about others, until the person has absolutely proven herself, at which point they are likely to respond with steadfast loyalty. The loyalty of the Six is something of a two edged sword however, as Sixes are sometimes prone to stand by a friend, partner, job or cause even long after it is time to move on. Sixes are generally looking for something or someone to believe in. This, combined with their general suspiciousness, gives rise to a complicated relationship to authority. The side of the Six which is looking for something to believe in, is often very susceptible to the temptation to turn authority over to an external source, whether it be in the form of an individual or a creed. But the Six's tendency towards distrust and suspicion works against any sort of faith in authority. Thus, two opposite pulls exist side by side in the personality of enneatype Six, and assume different proportions in different individuals, sometimes alternating within the same individual. The truly confounding element when it comes to typing Sixes is that there are two fundamentally different strategies that Sixes adopt for dealing with fear. Some Sixes are basically phobic. Phobic Sixes are generally compliant, affiliative and cooperative. Other Sixes adopt the opposite strategy of dealing with fear, and become counterphobic, essentially taking a defiant stand against whatever they find threatening. This is the Six who takes on authority or who adopts a dare devil attitude towards physical danger. Counterphobic Sixes can be agressive and, rather than looking for authorities, can adopt a rebellious or anti-authoritarian demeanor. Counterphobic Sixes are often unaware of the fear that motivates their actions. In fact, Sixes in general, tend to be blind to the extent of their own anxiety. Because it is the constant back drop to all of their emotions, Sixes are frequently unaware of its existence, as they have nothing with which to contrast it. 'The Six' The Questioner (the Six) Questioners are responsible, trustworthy, and value loyalty to family, friends, groups, and causes. Their personalities range broadly from reserved and timid to outspoken and confrontative. *'World View:' The world is a threatening place. I need to look to authority, but I question it. *'Basic Desire:' to be secure *'Basic Fear:' of being abandoned How to Get Along with Me *Be direct and clear. *Listen to me carefully. *Don't judge me for my anxiety. *Work things through with me. *Reassure me that everything is OK between us. *Laugh and make jokes with me. *Gently push me toward new experiences. *Try not to overreact to my overreacting. What I Like About Being a Six *being committed and faithful to family and friends *being responsible and hardworking *being compassionate toward others *having intellect and wit *being a nonconformist *confronting danger bravely *being direct and assertive What's Hard About Being a Six *the constant push and pull involved in trying to make up my mind *procrastinating because of fear of failure; having little confidence in myself *fearing being abandoned or taken advantage of *exhausting myself by worrying and scanning for danger *wishing I had a rule book at work so I could do everything right *being too critical of myself when I haven't lived up to my expectations Sixes as Children Often *are friendly, likable, and dependable, and/or sarcastic, bossy, and stubborn *are anxious and hypervigilant; anticipate danger *form a team of "us against them" with a best friend or parent *look to groups or authorities to protect them and/or question authority and rebel *are neglected or abused, come from unpredictable or alcoholic families, and/or take on the fearfulness of an overly anxious parent Sixes as Parents *are often loving, nurturing, and have a strong sense of duty *are sometimes reluctant to give their children independence *worry more than most that their children will get hurt *sometimes have trouble saying no and setting boundaries 'Wing :' Enneagram Type 7 *ecstatic gratitude *spontaneous enthusiasm *passionate accomplishment *active materialism *restless superficiality *addictive excess *irresponsible debauchery *manic hysteria *burnt-out debilitation Type seven people care more than most about having fun. They can become trapped by a compulsion to have intense experiences. One of their talents is an intuitive ability to generate and sustain healthy optimism, in themselves and others. Pleasure seekers and planners, in search of distraction. People of this personality type are essentially concerned that their lives be an exciting adventure. Sevens are future oriented, restless people who are generally convinced that something better is just around the corner. They are quick thinkers who have a great deal of energy and who make lots of plans. They tend to be extroverted, multi-talented, creative and open minded. They are enthusiasts who enjoy the pleasures of the senses and who don't believe in any form of self-denial. Sevens are practical people who have multiple skills. They know how to network and to promote themselves and their interests. They often have an entrepreneurial spirit and are able to convey their enthusiasm to those with whom they come in contact. When they are able to focus their talents, they are often highly successful. Focusing does not always come easily for Sevens, however. Their tendency to believe that something better awaits them, makes them reluctant to narrow down their options or to pursue their aims with true devotion. The central problem for Sevens is that their pursuit of pleasure is compulsive. Sevens are fear types who are specifically afraid of the power of negative states of mind. These they avoid by seeking distractions in the external environment: by multi-tasking, by keeping their options open, by engaging in stimulation seeking of all kinds. For this reason, Sevens are more prone than most to addictions of all sorts, whether it be to shopping, gambling, drugs or whatever. Sevens usually have a high opinion of themselves and their talents; they tend to focus on their strengths and virtues and to downplay their flaws and vices. They are often a bit self-centered which manifests in an unfounded feeling of entitlement. As Sevens don't want to confront their own darker emotions, they also have difficulty acknowledging the pain that others experience, so that they sometimes have a hard time seeing the reality of other people. The extent of the Seven's flight from negative emotions is really a measure of the Seven's mental health; the more that the Seven flees from them, the more their strength grows and the more likely they are to erupt into consciousness in the form of an anxiety disorder or a severe depressive episode. 'The Seven' The Adventurer (the Seven) Adventurers are energetic, lively, and optimistic. They want to contribute to the world. *'World View:' The world is full of opportunity and options. I look forward to the future. *'Basic Desire:' to be happy *'Basic Fear:' of being deprived How to Get Along with Me *Give me companionship, affection, and freedom. *Engage with me in stimulating conversation and laughter. *Appreciate my grand visions and listen to my stories. *Don't try to change my style. Accept me the way I am. *Be responsible for youself. I dislike clingy or needy people. *Don't tell me what to do. What I Like About Being a Seven *being optimistic and not letting life's troubles get me down *being spontaneous and free-spirited *being outspoken and outrageous. It's part of the fun. *being generous and trying to make the world a better place *having the guts to take risks and to try exciting adventures *having such varied interests and abilities What's Hard About Being a Seven *not having enough time to do all the things I want *not completing things I start *not being able to profit from the benefits that come from specializing; not making a commitment to a career *having a tendency to be ungrounded; getting lost in plans or fantasies *feeling confined when I'm in a one-to-one relationship Sevens as Children Often *are action oriented and adventuresome *drum up excitement *prefer being with other children to being alone *finesse their way around adults *dream of the freedom they'll have when they grow up Sevens as Parents *are often enthusiastic and generous *want their children to be exposed to many adventures in life *may be too busy with their own activities to be attentive 'Trifix' Quiz Results: You are a Type 6 with a 7 wing: "The Loyal Friend" Your trifix is 6w7, 3w4, 8w7. "In enneagram theory, you have one type for how you relate to the world (either 8, 9, or 1), one type for how you think (5, 6, 7) and one type for how you see yourself (2, 3, 4.) Your tri-fix contains one number from each of these triads. They are listed in the order of how strongly they present in your personality." Your core type (your strongest type) is Type 6 with a 7 wing: Type Six individuals are reliable, committed, and security-oriented. They are natural troubleshooters, and are always aware of potential problems. This makes the Type Six anxious, but the anxiety fuels them to resolve their problems. They can range from loyal to rebellious, depending on where they get their security from – if the security is from within, they can be very defiant… if it comes from others, they can be very cooperative and devoted. When a Type Six is in a growth state, they become calm like a Type Nine. When they are stressed, they can become arrogant like an unhealthy Type Three. You are a Type Six with a Seven wing, which means that the committed nature of the Six combines with the outgoing nature of the Seven to create a very engaging personality. Your second type (your next strongest type) is Type 3 with a 4 wing: Type Three individuals are self-assured, confident, and driven for success. Type Threes have a great deal of energy that propels them to excel at their chosen field, and this is why the type is often called The Achiever. Although Threes may not always like it, they’re often looked up to. Type Threes, more than any other type, are the most likely to be a workaholic. When in a state of growth, Threes become more cooperative and trusting of others, like a Type Six. When stressed, Threes become withdrawn like a Type Nine. You are a Type Three with a Four wing, which means that your energetic nature is tempered by a Four tendency to withdraw, which gives you a sense of calm that others often lack. Your third type (the least-used of the three) is Type 8 with a 7 wing: Eights are assertive, dominant individuals who naturally take control of situations. Eights are aggressive in satisfying their needs, and indeed, Type Eight is the most aggressive personality type in the Enneagram. When in a state of growth, Eights become like Type Twos - caring and protective of other people. When Eights are stressed, they become withdrawn and secretive like Type Fives. You're an Eight with a Seven wing, which means that the outgoing nature of Seven combines with the assertive nature of Type Eight to create one of the most dynamic types in the Enneagram. Type 8w7s are a force to be reckoned with. Some words that describe you: decisive, authoritative, natural leader, assertive, ambitious, driven, adaptable, energetic, loyal, reliable, anxious, skeptical. 'Alignment' 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he’s kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Category:Content Category:Objects Category:Archive